


Slow Rainy Baking

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [24]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gentle, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Songs, Sweet, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Shawn and Willy spend an afternoon together, just each other and the rain.





	Slow Rainy Baking

Shawn hummed and spun with Willy. Their dance was slow and gentle, in his kitchen. Flour dusted every surface as they waltzed together, the radio playing quietly, ah, so peaceful.

 

The fruits, or rather, pie, of their labour baked away, filling the room they danced in with a pleasant aroma, spiced and delightful. Just the two of them in their own little world, so quiet, so peaceful, so wonderful.

 

Shawn laughed, his full, bubbly, rosy cheeked, wonderful laugh.

 

Willy laughed with him, a soft little thing, induced to be louder by nuzzling sweet kisses to his neck and hands.

 

Shawn loved to tease Willy about his hands, his sensitive, sweet, lavender hands, they were so soft for someone who worked so hard and so often.

 

Wrapping his arms around him, he tried to kiss him, Willy laughing and dapping some of the leftover dough onto Shawn’s nose, laughing harder as the man blinked and crossed his eyes to see it in shock.

 

Willy beamed, leaning up onto his tiptoes to press a kiss onto Shawn’s forehead.

 

“Look at how lucky I am,” Willy smiled. “I just… get to live every day with you, it’s like all my worries are gone.”

 

“I love you, in the sunlight, and in the evening, and in the morning and night,” Shawn promised. “No worries are ever needed, I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Willy giggled.

 

Shawn kissed his cheek, spinning him.

 

“We’re free, an’ just you an’ me, the girls off with Walls and his boys, and since it’s rainin, they’ll be out for a long while,” Shawn hummed, pressing little nipping kisses up Willy’s neck and ears. Willy shrieked a moment, but just as easily laughed. “I like everything about ya, sweetheart, and I love ya.”

 

“I love ya too, but why bring up that the others are out?” Willy inquired, raising an eyebrow with a small smile. Shawn smirked, lifting and spinning the other man, setting him onto the counter, flour and sugar puffing up with the motion. He framed Willy’s face in his hands, humming with a joking inspection, leaning in and barely holding back a smile. It made Willy grin. “What is it, love?”

 

“Perfect,” Shawn observed, ignoring the first question, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s nose and then lips, making him laugh, stocky yet soft arms wrapping over his shoulders gently, pulling him back to his lips, a hand running through brown hair. “Love ya, Wills.”

 

“Mmm, I love you too, Shawn,” Willy answered sweetly, running his hand through the Irishman’s hair again. “It’s getting long, you know.”

 

“Mhm,” Shawn agreed, his own hands gently running along Willy’s sides and back as he kissed him more. “Might have to tie it together now.”

 

“That would look cute,” Willy chuckled, silenced by another kiss. “Top of the mornin’ to ya too, I suppose, eh, Sha-”

 

A hum left him as his lips were covered again, Shawn tilting his head to kiss him more fully. Willy relaxed into his touches and his lips again, his hand slipping to the bottom of Shawn’s chin, feeling his growing beard, making Shawn smile appreciatively.

 

They pulled apart, smiling at one another, kissing again.

 

“I love you so much, my luck,” Willy whispered. Shawn beamed, bristling, so prideful and ecstatic from the words. “You’re so kind and good to me.”

 

“Oh, Wilbur,” Shawn chuckled. “You’re amazin’, and so feckin’ beautiful. All of ye, so perfect.”

 

“Shawn,” Willy cooed in a reprimand, blushing and hiding his face on the Irishman’s shoulder. Shawn pressed kisses through ash and elm curls, just loving the presence of the other. Flour coated them, and Willy’s legs wrapped around his hips as he pulled him close for another kiss. Shawn easily lifted him from the counter and swept around the room merrily, making Willy sigh happily, joy radiating from his features in domestic bliss. Shawn rested him on the armchair in the living room, Willy’s purple armchair that was big enough for both of them, and tugged over his own, green armchair, sitting across from him. Willy’s heart swelled as he beamed at him. “Shall we bubble?”

 

“Absolutely,” Shawn agreed joyously, pulling out a blanket from underneath his chair, draping it over the high backs of both of their seats as Willy leaned out to grab his guitar. “Lemme count ye in, alright, love?”

 

“I was just about to ask you to do that,” Willy laughed. “So, will ya count me in, Shawn?”

 

“Of caurse,” he hummed, kissing his cheek. “Three, two one….”

 

Willy strummed, beginning a chord, humming.

 

His voice soon joined, and Shawn drummed against the chairs. 

 

Shawn sang along with him. They curled together on the cushioned chairs, and Willy adjusted his guitar to make proper room for him. The lightning from the storm outside lit the room a blue, just as the oven bell rang.

 

Willy smiled, getting up and getting out the pie, the apple pie, cutting two slices, topping them with vanilla ice cream, and returned to Shawn. He thanked him for the sweet treat, and they snuggled back on the improvised bed, Shawn pulling down the blanket and tucking it around them both, letting them watch the rain patter down onto the windows.

 

“I love ya,” Willy whispered, leaning his head onto Shawn’s shoulder. “You’re my luck, you’re my everything.”

 

“And you’re my everything, love,” Shawn replied, his arm over Willy’s shoulders squeezing him lightly in a one armed hug. “I love ya so much… ya wonderful, ya precious man. One man army, all cute and kind and sweet and jus’ as easily can kill ya.”

 

Willy laughed at this, kissing Shawn while pretending to growl, nuzzling his neck, making him laugh as well, and pressing their lips together, he hummed in tune with the song they had sung.

 

Cuddling together was always such a nice way to end the day for them, just allowing themselves to relax and be with each other.

 

The rain pitted on, and they sighed in unison.


End file.
